Engine can include multiple boosting devices such as turbochargers or superchargers. For instance, turbochargers may be arranged in a parallel configuration to enable efficient boosting to be provided over a wider range of engine speeds and loads. However, it may be desirable to deactivate a portion of the cylinders in the engine when a large amount of engine output is not needed. However, shutting down a portion of the cylinders in a boosted engine may interfere with boosting operation.
As such in one approach, a method for operating a boosted internal combustion engine is provided. The engine includes a first cylinder in a first cylinder group and a second cylinder in a second cylinder group, each of the first and second cylinders having two activatable outlet openings adjoined by an exhaust line, one of the outlet openings of each of the first and second cylinders coupled to a first turbocharger including a first turbine and one of the outlet openings of each of the cylinders coupled to a second turbocharger including a second turbine, the method comprising: if engine load is less than a threshold load value implementing a first operating mode that includes deactivating the second cylinder, deactivating one of the activatable outlet openings in the first cylinder, and activating one of the activatable outlet opening in the first cylinder. In this way, a portion of the cylinders can be deactivated and a portion of the active cylinder's outlets can be deactivated. As a result, specific cylinder outlets can be activated and deactivated based on engine load to increase engine efficiency and specifically turbocharger efficiency, thereby improving engine operation.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Additionally, the above issues have been recognized by the inventors herein, and are not admitted to be known.